


this pain goes on

by Donts



Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [13]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: ? maybe, Eating Disorders, Gen, Hurt Merlin, Whump, Whumptober 2020, eating causes him pain, it's not like mental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donts/pseuds/Donts
Summary: merlin thought nothing of it. that was until the pain started
Relationships: Gaius & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Donts' Whumptober2020 writings [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952098
Comments: 8
Kudos: 60
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	this pain goes on

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober day 21  
>  **chronic pain**
> 
> I feel like this kinda fits? Idk but here you go ig

Merlin ignored it at first. Maybe he just ate too fast.

Honestly, it was mostly at the back of his mind every time he ate. That nauseous feeling he would always get.

That was until it got worse.

Merlin had only eaten three bites, and already felt ill. He groaned when he stood and quickly made way to the chamber pot, puking up what little he had ate.

Just a stomach bug. Nothing serious.

I mean, sure he would get nauseous every time he ate, but he wasn't puking every time. See? Nothing wrong.

Merlin chose to ignore the weight he noticed he was losing.

Then the pain started.

One bite. Two bites. Three bites. Nausea.

Great.

Four bites. Five bites.

Merlin felt too sick to move. He laid his head against the table, breathing through the nausea, just like all the other times.

A sharp pain spread across his stomach, Merlin yelping in pain. He clung his arms around his stomach, curling into himself.

"Merlin!" Gaius got up and tried to examine the boy.

Merlin sobbed, the pain growing. It felt as if he was being stabbed and his guts were being churned.

"H-hurts," Merlin sobbed.

Gaius could do nothing but hold him until the pain subsided.

Merlin slumped into Gaius exhausted.

Gaius examined him, finding nothing wrong.

Merlin didn't eat the rest of the day.

The next day, Merlin eyed his food warily before hesitantly eating.

The nausea started right away. He pushed away his plate.

"I'm not hungry."

Gaius frowned as his ward left the room.

A week had passed, and the few times Merlin ate he had ended up writing on the floor, unable to move from the pain.

"Merlin you need to eat. You look like you've lost half your weight," Gaius scolded.

"I'd rather starve then to feel that pain again," Merlin snapped.

They didn't speak of it again.

A month.

Tense shoulders.

Wary eyes.

Frail body.

Whatever this sickness was, it was (ironically) eating Merlin away.

Gaius could find no explanation, and no other physician could as well.

Merlin knew if this went on any longer, he'd die of malnutrition.

So he turned to magic, his faithful friend, and performed a spell.

One bite. Two bites. Everything's fine.

Both Gaius and Merlin sighed in relief.

A clean plate never sparked so much joy.

**Author's Note:**

> based off of personal experience. let me tell you that shit sucked. it lasted months. the nausea for at least a year, and then the pain started. my doctor didn't know what it was jsjsjsj. uhhh we think it was my anxiety because after I was put on my meds it chilled out. yeah so basically my anxiety is complete and utter shit and literally cripples me. we love to see it. so glad I have meds now lmao. it still acts up every now and then but that's fine. I deadass was losing weight so fast. I had two doctors appointments three days apart and I think I lost like 10 pounds between them. 0/10 would not do again.
> 
> I'm all better now tho!
> 
> ❤️comments and kudos appreciated❤️


End file.
